Animdude (FNAF World)
Summary Animdude is one of the final bosses in FNAF World. He is referred to as the puppeteer who controls the universe. He appears in the after-game as a character who resided in a world of scrapped coding and will join the party to fight the final boss of the game if certain minigame-related conditions are met. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Animdude, Scott Cawthon (presumably) Origin: Five Nights at Freddy's World Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Puppeteer, Author Avatar, Vengeful Creator of the Game Powers and Abilities: Plot Manipulation, Reality Warping, 4th Wall Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Durability Negation (via Fourth Wall, which pierces through durability and bypasses durability enhancing abilities), Disease Manipulation (via Mega Virus), Forcefield Creation (via Neon Wall), Possibly Creation, Sound Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Petrification, Death Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Summoning, Healing, Statistics Reduction, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Poison Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Life Drain, Resurrection, Limited Supernatural Luck, Explosion Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Presumably able to replicate the powers of anyone else in the FNAF World reality due to being their creator) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Is commonly referred to as the puppeteer who controls the universe, Is arguably the in-game representation of Scott Cawthon himself, Considered one of the characters who are essential to defeating the final boss. Upon his defeat, the universe is erased and remains gone until the game is reset) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Universe level+ (Judging by his dialogue, he survives and remembers his earlier defeat and the universe's destruction. It is unknown how exactly the animatronics were able to defeat him or some of the game's most powerful enemies, though due to Animdude speaking directly to the player before his boss battle, it is likely due to said individual granting outside help) Stamina: Unknown Range: Universal Standard Equipment: The 4th Wall Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Neon Wall: Creates a holographic shield. While this shield is up, half of all damage done to Animdude is completely negated. * Mega Virus: Corrupts enemies' essences/data with a lethal virus, quickly beginning to completely destroy them. * 4th Wall: A glowing, spectral wall is slammed into Animdude's foes. This attack ignores the enemies' defenses while also doing massive amounts of damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!) Monika's Profile (Note: Low 2-C versions were used. Speed was equalized) Sailor Galaxia (Sailor Moon) Galaxia's Profile (Note: Low 2-C versions were used. Galaxia's Type 8 Immortality was restricted. Speed was Equalized) The Overlord (Ninjago) The Overlord’s profile (Low 2-C tiers were used and speed was equalized) Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Bill's Profile (Full Power Bill was used, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Information Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Light Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:FNAF World Category:Tier 2 Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Death Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Poison Users Category:Curse Users Category:Life Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Water Users Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Creation Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings